


May You Sleep

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Jean's not used to sleeping with someone larger than her in the same bed, but she could get used to this.Written for prompt #12 of the sappho prompt challenge at femslahficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _may you sleep on the breast of your delicate friend_

Jean opened one eye, looking to her left as the large brunette next to her tossed and turned. They'd had this conversation before: all Anna had to do was ask. Physical contact was more important to her than it was to Jean, but she wouldn't deprive the woman of it. She sighed, sitting up and shifting closer to the woman she'd known for less than four months.

She sent out soothing thoughts telepathically, running her fingers through Anna's hair and listening to a quiet rumble begin in her throat. The mutant was actually purring. Jean smiled to herself, laying down next to Anna and moving her hand to the woman's spine. Logan had reminded her just how dangerous it was getting close to a mutant who wasn't 'all there' yet, but her instincts said everything would be fine. He also seemed to forget she was one of the most powerful mutants on the planet.

"Shh," Jean murmured, rubbing her hand up and down Annabeth's spine, feeling the mutant react almost immediately. She arched against Jean's hand, purring becoming louder and more constant. "You're safe," Grey reassured her, slipping her other hand around the woman's waist and pulling her close. A shiver ran down her spine when warmer-than-normal arms wrapped around her suddenly. Anna rolled over, tugging Jean close and planting her face against Jean's chest. "Chaton?" _Kitten?_

Anna nuzzled the hollow of Jean's neck, murmuring sweet nothings against her skin and pressing her cheek against her. She wanted to wrap herself in Jean's scent and never move, never leave this bed. She mouthed against the redhead's collarbone, grazing it with her teeth and leaving a faint mark that would fade within minutes.

Jean chuckled, going back to stroking Anna's hair and allowing herself to get comfortable. "Happy now?"

"Mm. Oui."


End file.
